Marshalls friend
by crymzonstorm
Summary: when marshy sees a new vampire he hunts her down and fall in love with her but will fi be happy find out Marshall lee x OC


Tears of blood

Thunder floated just outside marshall lee's house. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here but she couldn't help herself. She was in love with the only other vampire teen in the land of aaa. The only down side to her existence is she wasn't supposed to exist, so she had to keep hidden from the eyes of those who might want to study her like prince bubble gum. Thunder sighed as she watched marshall strum is red axe guitar and sing in his husky voice. She loved what he was wearing, not shirt on and he was in a pair of dark blue jeans and black converse. He turned her direction and she knew he saw her cause he set his guitar down and opened his window and floated out. Stunned at his actions she just turned and went to fly away.

"Wait! Who are you,and how did you get here?" Marshall screamed after her.

She had heard his scream and knew he wouldn't follow her, she knew him all to well. He didn't make a habit of following strange women around.

"I cant be here . . he saw me this is bad" Thunder whispered under her breath as she entered the only pace that was truly hers, the lab her mother had kept her in when she was bing hunted.

Thunders mother have been gone for over 500 years. She knew she was dead. or she would have come back to her to tell her if she was allowed to be around others. She sighed as she laid down an the metal slab she knew to well as her only comfort, and bed. She turned off the lap on the other side of the room when she heard a noise. Her eyes were very special. even if the sun were to go out she would be able to see. Her eyes were like a built in flash light only she could see. As a man opened the door she gasped, marshall had indeed followed her to her place.

"Hello, are u here? You can come out i wont harm you?" He called into the darkness.

She turned the light back on and stepped out of the shadows. In doing so breaking the only promise she ever made her mom. 'Never to be seen'.

"Hi marshall lee" Thunder stated calmly but she was about to break down and cry.

He stared at her in aww. How could such a beautiful young vampire exist, and he not know about her. Her hair was darker then his but had what seamed like naturaly blood red bangs that flowed like a stream over the left side overing one of her beautiful red eyes. She wore a simple but very nice black t-shirt that said 'Don't Laugh This Is Your Boy Friends Shirt' on it, and a cute pain of maroon red short shorts. Her socks were very wierd then came up to her knees and were a very bright blue and matched her converse well. Noticing her face again he saw her eyes filled with pain and worry.

"Hi. How do you know my name?" He asked not moving seeing as she might fall apart if he did so.

I. . . I know a lot about you. not just your name. Marshall lee-she sat down on a small chair that was next to her- i have been watching u since i found out i wasn't the only one." She nodded as if she tried not to cry. She was breaking her mother promise after all.

She watched as he slowly came close the her. She knew she was in no danger of him hurting her. He sat in front of her floating on air and stared at her eyes. She blushed with out wanting to and looked to the left. She quickly turned back hoping he hadn't seen the scare on her cheek but he had. Moving her hair gently out of the way he looked at the claw mark across her left cheek and he let her hair go.

"who are you. How did you get that bad scar? Can't you heal it? And why haven't i ever seen you before?" He was on edge and wanted to know more but he noticed something he was not expecting her to do. Before his very eyes tears of blood started to stream down her face as she mumbled something her couldn't quite hear.

"m-my name is t-thunder. I'm bre-breaking my-my p-promise to-to -to my m-momma. i-i got-got this s-scar wh-when i was 200. I will n-never heal it b-because m-my mom ga-gave ti to-to-to me." She knew he couldn't understand her by the way his eyes rested upon her face. Then he did something she never had any one do ever. He reached out and wiped her tears away, then her hugged her. She just sat their in total shock.

He's hugging me she though. B-but he never hugs anyone . . . not even fi. She turned her head to look at his face and gently smiled. I'm so happy i cant move. She started to shake slightly as he let her go and smiled at her.

"Now care to tell me you name again?"Marshall said as he smiled at this emotional young vampire. she had to be at least 100 younger then he was. She nodded and calmly spoke.

"My name is thunder. Im About 900 yours old and i wasn't supposed to let anyone see me. Im not supposed to exist and i got this scare from my mom when i was about 200 years old. she vanished after that." Thunder said shakly but no longer crying.

Marshall knew it was nun of his business so her didn't ask her. He so very much wanted to know what had happened but her decided he didn't want to see her crying ever again, in fact he wanted to be the reason she smiled. 900 he thought to himself, she is only 100 years younger then me so its ok. I should take her home with me tho she she doesn't have to be in the depressing place anymore.

"Nice to meet you thunder. Im going go out on a limb here but would you mind coming home with me. This is no place for a lay to live." He asked but stated in that hot husky voice he knew drove all the ladies crazy even fi fell for it somethings.

She nodded once and giggled at him trying to use a sexy voice to convince then got up and packed a few items and her other clothes and flew beside him into the night back to the place she so very much liked to watch him work and sing in. He noticed how she was on edge and how every time she heard what sounded like talking or people she would hide in a bush on in the trees. He chuckled slightly as they reached his home and fi was at the door yelling for him to come out and face her like a real man. Upon seeing fi thunder dived into a bush and didn't move or speak.

"MARSHALL LEE! We had a date this afternoon and you didnt show up! Im mad at you now." Fi stated as the handsome vampire floated over to her and nodded.

"Im so sorry fi time got away from me i was a little busy making a new song for u to hear." He nodded and smiled at himself

"Then play it right here right here right now. I wanna hear this song u just had to make and ship out on me for." Fi said kinda grumpy

Mean while thunder and snuck in thru the open window and was sitting on the floor not moving till after fi went away and marshal was done singing. Fi had loved the song he sang and she said sorry for yelling at him like she did and she was gone. Thunder sat with her things around her on the floor of marshall's room and didn't move except when she saw something her shine out of the corner of her eyes. She slowly stood up and picked up his axe guitar and strummed a few chords then began to sing a song she loved so very much.

So many nights i watch you sleep,

tried to resist but i got so deep.

And when you're next to me,

your still light to my reach.

but i just long for you,

my soul is dark,i cease the night,

but your the angel that show me the light.

And i try to be strong,

but i still long for you.

I look into your heart, and discover myself,

but i'll never be a part of your world

i need you,

can't reach you where world's apart.

if you need me, look into your heart.

You tame the beast,

i bleed for you.

you show me love,

something i never knew.

I'll take the blame, my life's ashame,

but i just long for you.

Don't wait for me boy ill never be a part of your world.

but i'm in your heart . . . forever!

I look into you hear,

and discover myself,

but ill never be a part of your world.

i need you,

can't reach you where world's apart.

If you need me look into your heart.

I look into your heart,

and discover myself (myself,

But i'll never be a part of your world (your world).

I need you,cant reach you where world's apart,

If you need me,

If you need me look into you heart.

Marshall stopped behind this girl he just met a few hours ago and she was using his guitar! As mad as he wanted to be he wanted to see what she would do she he didn't make a noise and let her be. When she started to play he thought she was good but then her voice soft, confident, and sweet filled his ears. He for the first time in over 400 years had a tear in his eye as he listened to her voice. he felt like she was singing to to him. He felt like she had been watching him but left like she couldn't get close to she stopped singing her clapped and smiled.

"That was amazing thunder! I've never head a girl sound so amazing when they sing before. I noticed you had your eyes closed while you played that takes some major finger work." He stated while she blushed up at him and set his axe guitar down.

"I-I'm glad you liked it. I figured you were to busy and i saw it shine and i've wanted to play it for so long i'm sorry." Thunder said timidly as she set his guitar down next to her.

Marshall came up behind her and sang a song that almost made her heart melt. and as he finished her came up next to her and didn't have to impress her, he knew that she already liked him by the way he looked into his eyes. He felt a very strange urge to kiss her but he knew she was to unstable for that right now even tho she kept staring at his lips.

Thunder was not paying any attion to what marshall was saying but more on how his lips moved when he spoke and the sexy husky voice he had. She looked into his eyes and desperately wanted to kiss him but knew that she couldn't because she didn't knew what he would do to her. She did't want him to get mad, she had already used his' guitar with out his permission but she couldn't help it. After years of seeing him play and sing she wanted to feel what he felt when he played.

Marshall began to sing another song to her and she sat and payed more attion to this song then she did the last closing her eyes and focused.

I forgot to wear my cross tonight

i felt my garlic at home

it's so dumb but it's so fun

to wander round the city alone

I'm runnin fallen dow

chase me all around this town

and now you've finally got me

what an i to do?

Sexy vampire

i'm falling in love

so bite me baby

and drink all my blood

oh yeah

sexy vampire

i'm falling in love with you

so do what you want to do

sexy vampire

i'm falling in love

so bite me baby

and drink all my blood

oh yeah

sexy vampire

i'm falling in love with you

cause you need my plasma more then i do

hey you wanna stop for a drink or two

and maybe for a disco break here

we'll party all night untill the sun comes up

you could say i'm raising the steaks.

i'm runnin fallen down

chase me all around this town

and now you've finally got me

what am i to do?

sexy vampire

i'm falling in love

so just bite me baby

and drink all my blood

oh yeah

sexy vampire

i'm falling in love with you

so do what you want to

sexy vampire

i'm falling on love

so just bite me baby

and drink all my blood

oh yeah

sexy vampire

im falling in love with you

cause you need my plasma more then i do.

"Thats a sweet song marshall. . . bur your a vampire two. . . so that wouldn't work well." Thunder said as she opened up her eyes to see a light blush on marshall's face

"Y-yeah? Well maybe if i was human id let you bite me"He said before her covered his mouth and looked away blushing.

They eventually looked back at each other and started to crack up laughing to their song choices and how it made then seam like a couple. Thunder broke up the giggle fest first.

"The songs that we sang almost made us look like bf and gf -she giggles again- but we just meet a few hours ago. . . personally but ti seams like i've known you my whole life marshall." Thunder smiled as she spoke but kept her head down so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"I kinda wish we were" Marshal said under his breath as he watched this cute girl sitting on his bed he realized that he wasn't alone anymore.

As if they both came to that conclusion at the same time the hugged each other tightly and laughed. The first one to say something was marshall lee.

"I love you thunder. Pleas make me a very happy king of the nigh tand become my queen?"He asked slowly but confidently.

As if taken off guard and with complete glee she screamed yes and kissed him with intense kissed her back just before her went to close his eyes he saw fi in the door way and she had a cross bow pointed at shoved thunder down and the both narrowly escaped the arrow.

"Who the hell is she marshall! Were you planing to dup me for some girl u just meet!" Fi shouted infuriated. "And why dose she get to play your axe guitar! YOu never let me even touch it!"She growled as she shot yet another arrow at thunder who was now flyign around the room dodging arrows.

"FIONNA!Stop it! she's my new queen! We weren't dating to begin with we are just buds who hung out a lot.

As if heart broken fi pointed the last arrow at her heart and pulled the trigger. as the arrow shot off thunder grabbed it with her speed and broke the evil arrow firing thing. Fi lay on the ground stunned and crying as she watched the two of then hugging and make sure they were ok. Wasn't she important to? Did marshall hate her now?! With all the questions running in her mind she couldn't take it and got up running never to come back to marshall's house again.(Fi spent her days with the fire king and prince bubble gum.)

Thunder and Marshall lee lived happly ever after. . . that is untill marcy was born. but that is another story, for another day.


End file.
